Something Wicked This Way Comes
by charisseee
Summary: Isolde was thrown into the world of the supernatural when a demon killed her mother. Now she travels around Australia hunting down the things that go bump in the night.
1. Chapter 1

Smirking as the old Holden one-tonner Ute trundled into the sleepy riverside town of Morgan, population 426, I turned to my companion Axel, who had his head hanging out of the window acting like a puppy.

"I swear to God, I am not helping you if you cop another cicada to the back of the throat."

Axel quickly pulled his head inside the stuffy car as I changed down gears, pulling into the caravan park that was almost popping at its seams. This area was always popular with tourists and locals alike due to its proximity to the River Murray.

"Hot damn, I could get used to a place like this!"

Rolling my eyes as Axel was gawking at a group of blonde water skiers in bikinis that would not look out of place in a Playboy photo shoot, I turned the engine off. The door creaked as I got out to check us into the caravan park. The gravel drive through the park was teeming with people, young and old as I headed to the office, leaving Axel to his perv session.

"Hi there, can I help you?" A short grey haired lady asked, smiling behind the counter of the reception.

"Hello, I have a cabin booked for Hampton."

"Of course dear, let me just do the paperwork and get the keys for you."

Five minutes later I emerged, keys to a cabin jangling in my hand.

"Come on Creepy McCreepenstein!" I laughed as I hopped back into the cab of the Ute, turning the engine over noisily to head towards our cabin.

The gravel crackled pleasingly under the wheels of the vehicle as we slowly made our way to the back section of the park, surrounded by giant eucalyptus trees, where our small cabin was situated. The cabin itself was small, with a double bed at one end, and two sets of bunk beds lining the walls at the other end. In between the bunk beds was a door to a small bathroom that held a shower that could barely fit my slender 5 foot 6 body in it. The vinyl was sticky next to the kitchen, where there was a small bar fridge and a microwave. The double bed had a TV mounted on the wall near it, but it was almost old enough that it belonged in a museum.

Axel bounced into the cabin, squealing like a little girl at the prospect of being able to sleep on the top bunk. I shook my head, thinking to myself that my childhood friend was still 6 years old. I sprawled out face down on the double bed as Axel brought in the luggage. Two suitcases full of clothes, a gym bag full of books and a heavy steel trunk that resembled a tradesman's tool box were brought in from the tray of the Ute. The latter had a heavy padlock on it, which I quickly unlocked with a key hanging on a chain around my neck. Smiling as I pulled the antique Winchester rifle out of the trunk, I promptly started cleaning it whilst Axel unpacked the box of books.

The sun was beginning to set as I sat on the patio of the cabin, a book resting on the table. _Australian myths and legends_ was opened to a page depicting a body of a man with his throat torn out. This was the reason that we were in Morgan, the little country town that people dreamed of. Axel had sauntered off determined to find the water skiers from earlier. I wasn't one for socialising whilst I was on the job, so I had stayed behind and started researching.

Inside the cabin, there were newspaper articles pinned up on the wall, pictures of crime scenes, and witness statements, all obtained via my alias Detective Sergeant Ophelia Franklin. I rose from the uncomfortable plastic garden chair, groaning as my joints complained from being sat in the same position on the three hour drive it had taken to get to Morgan. I ran my hands through my glistening black hair, as I reminisced on how it was that I had actually gotten myself in this position.

Flashback:

"_Daddy!" I screamed, as the man I loved turned on my mother. I continued screaming, as I watched the man I trusted most in the world tear my mother to shreds with his own hands. His eyes glistened black, as he rounded on me, raising his hands like claws, preparing to attack me in the same way._

A blinding white flash was all that I remembered after that, and a man that I had seen around town took me in to his home. He explained to me when I was old enough to understand, that my father had been possessed by a demon who detested black haired women. I was a spitting image of my mother, right down to the exact same slate grey eyes and high cheekbones. Victor was Axel's father, and raised me as if I was his own. He was always saying I was the daughter that he never had. When I turned 20, and Axel turned 23, we were introduced into the world of hunting.

Victor had tried his hardest to keep the world away from us, and had succeeded until a friend of his travelled from America to gather some information on a demon that he had been chasing all across the United States. Axel and I had been playing the old Sega Dreamcast when we overheard their conversation, and Victor didn't really have a choice but to explain everything. That was when I found out that it was a demon that had killed my mother, and as a result of the exorcism, my father. I had passed out with fear, that was why I remembered nothing but a flash of white light.

Ever since that day, Axel and I had been travelling around Australia, training with Victor and taking on the nightmares that people try to pretend don't exist. Victor was a father figure to me, especially during the rough teenage years. We were taking over the family business as Victor developed Multiple Sclerosis and was wheelchair bound. Even though he was no longer out in the field, he did a lot of research for us when we were on the road, as well as being the one that usually found jobs for us. We didn't get paid for what we did, more often than not, as we mostly went unnoticed. I had however inherited a massive trust fund from my parents when I turned 18, and Victor was a consultant to hunters all over the world. I never let my money get to my head, however, as I was brought up with little money whilst living with Victor and Axel. I had been taught to appreciate the little things in life.

Sighing, I traipsed back inside, donning my blue boy shorts and bandeau pyjama set. I glanced at the mirror that was visible through the bathroom archway. My lean muscular body was covered in scars from previous encounters with the things that go bump in the night. This was why I didn't have a boyfriend. Most men were put off by the fact that I was covered in battle scars and couldn't really give them a straight answer about where they came from. Either that or Axel scared them off with his brutish stature. Everyone assumed that we were together, but being that I grew up with him, he was literally my big brother.

Shuddering at the thought of having a romantic rendezvous with Axel, I clambered into the double bed, drawing the curtain on the window. I needed to be well rested as tomorrow we would start our investigating around the small town. Axel functioned on bugger all sleep, but I needed at least six hours to be remotely human. I knew he wouldn't be back until well after when I was going to be asleep.

Rolling onto my side, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunlight broke through the curtains next to my bed. Rolling over, I grabbed my phone and pushed the button to see what the time was. _6.43_.

"Jesus, Isolde, sleeping in when you have a job to do." I chastised myself. I rolled off the lumpy mattress, and pulled back the divider in the cabin so I could wake Axel and have a shower. I padded across the linoleum towards where the bunk beds were and could not find Axel there, shrugging, I barged into the bathroom and found him asleep in the shower.

Giggling maniacally, I turned the cold water tap on, and ran to the other side of the cabin waiting for the reaction that I wanted.

"AAAARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?! IZZY, WAS THAT YOU? YOU'RE DEAD WOMAN!" Axel screamed, as he ran out of the bathroom dripping wet. He launched himself at me, saturating me and my pyjamas both of us laughing like hyenas.

"Get off Fatty," I groaned, pushing the heavier weight off of me, "I need a shower."

I sauntered back to the bathroom, turning the hot water on so it would mix with the cold so that the temperature was perfect for a shower to wake my muscles up. I grabbed the shampoo bottle that the caravan park had supplied, and lathered my long black hair, rinsing and then slathering it with conditioner. Whilst my hair was conditioning, I washed my body with body wash and a face washer, and reminded myself to go to the supermarket at some stage to get a small bottle of shampoo and some body wash that didn't smell like air freshener used in a public bathroom. Once my hair was rinsed, I stood in the shower until the water went cold, and sniggered, knowing that Axel would whinge about getting a cold shower for the second time that morning.

"All yours Fatty," I said as I walked out the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my chest.

"Cheers Skinny," mumbled Axel as he trudged into the shower.

I pulled on my black lace underwear, white lace brassiere, black skinny jeans and a white button up tunic, just as Axel stepped into the main area of the cabin.

"You're a mole. I hate you, and I will shit on everything you love." He said, as he pulled on his boxers, blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "Two cold showers in one morning is not the best way to start the day."

"C'mon lazy bones, let's go get some breakfast at the pub, and then we can do some groceries so we can settle in for the day. We'll start working tomorrow." I said, as I pulled my long hair up into some pretty jewelled hair ties, and added a touch of peach eye shadow to my eyes.

Throwing Axel the keys, I grabbed my red tote bag, stuffed some salt, a stake and my purse and phone inside it, slipped on my shoes and waited outside for him to finish getting ready. Looking around at the beautiful landscape, the water glistening in the early morning sun, occasionally being rippled by the wakes of boats buzzing past. The tourists sure were getting their full days' worth of water sports while they were here. Not that I blamed them, if I wasn't here working, I would definitely be out on the water. I searched through my bag, and grabbed a brown plaited leather belt, threading it through the loops on my jeans, and then jumped up onto the tray of the Ute.

By the time Axel had finished his hair, brushed his teeth and found his shoes, it was almost 9am by the time that they got to the local pub for breakfast. We walked into the period sandstone building, and I breathed in the musty air. The carpet looked like it was a thousand years old, and had patches missing from years and years of wear. The bar was wooden, and was also worn from thousands upon thousands of glasses being set upon it.

As we approached the bar, the floorboards under the carpet creaked, which caused the bartender to look at us in surprise. His name badge pinned to the front of his black shirt read _Jacob_. He had tattoos all over his right arm, and neck, a bushy light brown beard, green eyes and brown hair that was slicked back with hair gel. When he got over the initial shock of seeing customers at the early hour of the morning, he smiled warmly.

"Morning, what can I do for you this morning?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Mason Schneider, and this is my colleague Sophia Akerman, we're from Animal Control. The local council has called us in because of the animal attacks that have been around here recently. But enough of that, we're off duty at the moment. Breakfast is what you can do for us!" said Axel.

"Sure, no worries, just have a seat at the bar, we'll get you a full English breakfast on the house." Jacob said, smiling at me before he walked through the double doors that were presumably to the kitchen.

"Someones got a cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!" giggled Axel, poking me in the ribs.

"Oh my God, Ax-Mason, grow up!" I hissed as Jacob came back with two massive plates piled with sausages, bacon, baked beans and toast. My stomach growled audibly and I grabbed my knife and fork and dug in immediately before Axel could make any more immature comments.

Ten minutes later, and my plate was cleaned of every morsel of food that could be found. I hadn't eaten since we stopped at a McDonalds before we got anywhere near Morgan yesterday. Jacob looked awestruck, whilst Axel was clearly used to my eating habits.

"That was sooooo good!" I said, leaning back and rubbing my food baby. "We should eat like that every day we're on the job."

"I'd be happy to give you breakfast like that every day, if you wanted to," Jacob smirked, winking at me.

God, why do I always manage to get the attention from the boys. I just wanted to go somewhere and not get hit on. I swear it was the country air and the lack of regular new females to associate with in the country towns we tended to be called to when we were working.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that some time," I purred back at him, leaning forwards, allowing him to get a bit of cleavage. This was all a ploy, I wasn't overly interested in anything, Axel and I would be gone as soon as the job was finished so I never got the chance to even consider having a relationship with someone. Of course I wasn't a virgin, I had had my fair share of _fun_ but since hunting, I rarely had the chance to pick my nose, let alone have a night of getting freaky in the sheets. But hey, what can I say, Jacob was attractive, in a rugged kind of way. It helped that he had tattoos, they were a clincher for me.

I got up and walked towards the door of the hotel, opening the door and winking back at Jacob as I caught him staring at my ass, and sauntered across the road to the supermarket. I grabbed a basket and wandered around whilst Axel stood outside talking on the phone. Must be Victor, I mused, grabbing a box of Coco Pops, and headed to where the shampoo was.

"Hey, got a lead. Dad said to check with the owner of the Hotel, some crazy old man named Michael Desmond. The word on the street is that he's seen whatever this thing is that has been tearing apart tourists." Axel muttered, coming up behind me and grabbing a bottle of deodorant.

"Okie dokie, let's get back to the cabin and do some research on what this thing might be. And yes, we can go down and sit on the water's edge so you can perv." I responded, heading to the check out and paying for the groceries.

Once we had arrived back at the cabin, I put away the groceries, and pulled off my clothes. I rummaged through my suitcase, slathered on sunscreen, and then pulled on my black and neon pink bandeau bikini top, and some black and white checked seersucker shorts. Grabbing my tote bag, I put my iPod, sunscreen, books on Australian Mythology and a beach towel inside. I pulled my black sandals on my feet and wandered down to the waters' edge where Axel had already sprawled out on top of a picnic bench. Spreading my towel down on the grass, I plonked my bag down next to me, stuck my headphones in my ears, turning on Led Zeppelin's Greatest Hits album, and settled in for an afternoon of researching what could possibly be attacking the tourists at this time of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you soooo much for reading my story. This is a first time for writing a fan fic for me, I only recently got back into watching Supernatural, an idea popped into my head, and here we are! I'm so sorry that the updates are so erratic, I'm at university, and I have a four month old, so what little time I do have between uni and looking after a baby I try and slam out atleast a paragraph. Please please please review for me! I would love some comments on the story, especially feedback on whether you enjoy it or not!**

We strolled back to the cabin, meandering through the tents clogging the grassy areas of the caravan park. The sun had set, and the warmth it brought had disappeared. The crisp night air was made even cooler by the breeze coming off of the water. I had my towel wrapped around my shoulders, and as soon as we were back inside the cabin, which thankfully had stayed quite warm inside, I quickly removed my bathers and put on my Tinkerbell pyjamas and long black socks. I rubbed my eyes, mentally cursing myself for not wearing my glasses since we had been reading all afternoon.

Digging through my suitcase, I pulled the black frames out and placed them on top of my head. Axel had spread all the information that we had found all over the small round dining table.

"So, the victims. What were their names again?" I asked, settling myself on the floor of the kitchen, leant up against the cupboards.

"We have Hajar Karimi from Saudi Arabia, who was holidaying here with his girlfriend Rasima, Gaël from France, and Xiang Man, an exchange student from China. They have no connection to each other and the only similarity I can find is that they were all tourists from different countries." Axel replied, looking utterly bamboozled by the apparent randomness of these attacks.

"There has to be something we're missing about the connection there. They all stayed here yeah?" I asked

"Yeah. Maybe we should talk to the lady in charge of the park?"

"Great idea, but the office closed at 5, so we'll have to wait until morning. I'll ask her then, and then we can go to see Mr Desmond at the hotel." I mumbled, a slight smile on my face at the prospect of seeing Jacob.

"We could always go to the hotel now and see if Jacob knows anything," Axel said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, before crawling over to where my clothes were, knowing that I couldn't waltz into a pub wearing my pj's. I pulled on some galaxy patterned stockings, and then some ripped leggings over the top of those, slipped vans on my feet, whilst clipping the white lace brassiere I had on earlier. I then pulled a long black tee-shirt with suns and moons on the front. Braiding my hair was what took me the longest, but I never went out without looking my absolute best. It was definitely one of my flaws, especially if we were in a rush to get somewhere. I had received more detentions than the rest of my year level put together for tardiness, purely because I always took so long to get ready in the morning. In my final year they gave up with detention, and just arranged my time table so that my free periods were always first thing in the morning. I slicked some pink lip gloss over my lips, and then, finally completely happy with my appearance, grabbed my bag and met Axel by the front of the car.

Flipping Axel off as he wolf whistled at me, I started walking, realising that because I had been lazy with my training for the day, that the short walk through the park, across the road and around a corner to the hotel would have to take the place of my normal 10km run. It took barely 5 minutes to reach the door of the hotel, which, unlike this morning, was bustling with activity as the locals caught up with each other over a pint. Some men were sitting around the high tables watching the football on the flat screen tv's over the bar, whilst a gaggle of women, clearly tourists, were sat at the bar swooning over Jacob.

I waltzed over, and dumped my bag on the floor, swinging my legs over the bar stool and resting my elbows on the slightly damp bar mat. I rolled my eyes at the girls sitting not even a metre away from me, they were flirting, and really obviously too. I'm sure if they weren't all trolls that they would have a chance.

"Barkeep!" I called, a cheeky grin on my face, as I noticed Axel sauntering up to the group of girls. "I don't have all night you know!"

"Hello again, Sophia. Here on business or for pleasure?" Jacob asked, coming over to stand in front of me, wiping out a glass with a rag before placing it on the shelf that sat over the bar. I couldn't help but stare when I noticed his shirt riding up, revealing some of the finest hips I had ever seen.

"You alright, Sophia?" A voice cut through my thought train. I swallowed audibly before realising that it was Jacob that was staring at me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes. He smirked at me, as if he was used to that reaction.

"Mason, your partner, seems to be doing pretty well for himself over there." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the group of girls now surrounding Axel.

"Yeah, he's like a drug to women." I mused, glowering at the girls throwing themselves all over him.

"So… Are you guys like…?"

"Oh God no! I've known him since I was a little girl. That is just wrong!"

"Okay, okay! I was just asking, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Can I get you anything to drink while I'm still here? I knock off in ten minutes, so..."

"I'd love to have a drink with you, if that's what you're asking." I winked at him, knowing exactly that was what he was trying to say. "What's the harm in a little fun hey, we aren't officially on duty until tomorrow."

"That's the spirit!" Jacob exclaimed, whilst pouring an amber liquid into a glass. "On the house!"

I grabbed the glass, as he disappeared around the back of the bar. Drinking a mouthful, I quickly realised it was Jack Daniel's and choked a bit at the burning sensation in my throat. I looked around the bar of the hotel, just watching people go about their business. Axel was now sitting at a table with the prettiest of the girls sitting on his lap. I knew he had done it on purpose so that Jacob could escape and come and talk to me. He knew me too well, knowing that it had been almost a year since I had really had any interaction with a male of any form other than him and Victor. There was the occasional guy trying to pick me up when we went on jobs, but my standards were so high it was ridiculous. I sighed, gulping down more Jack's, wondering where the attractive bar tender that had gained my affections had disappeared to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: /sigh. No reviews. There are plenty of people reading, yet none of you like me enough to leave even a one worded response. I would honestly accept "shit" if it meant I knew someone was actually reading my story. I guess I shouldn't hassle y'all for reviews, but they would be nice. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, I have so many assignments due in the next few weeks. But! I turned 21 on the weekend! And I got spoilt rotten. My partner let me spend $250 in Hot Topic, which is pretty amazing considering I live in Australia, and we have NOTHING like that here without paying like $100 for a decent pair of jeans.**

As it turned out, Jacob had gone to get changed out of his uniform and join me at the bar. His plain black v-neck shirt revealed that he had a chest tattoo, as well as full sleeves. He also had put a black beanie over his hair. After a few drinks, I had found myself sitting at a picnic table, staring out at the river, chatting away happily to Jacob, my head resting on his shoulder.

"So, why did you never leave Morgan, like, it's nice enough, but it's a bit of a shithole country town, wasn't there things in the city that you wanted to experience?" I asked.

"Yeah, I left, but I came back again. I lived in Sydney for three years, hated it. I guess I was just used to the slower pace of living in the country. Everyone was always rushing around there, and the crime rate was ridiculous. I was robbed 23 times whilst I lived there, and here was just safer I guess. Although, all those animal attacks are horrendous, I just can't fathom what is going on. We've never had anything like that before. And it's weird that they're all tourists. Not like, come up for the long weekend from Adelaide tourists, these are people that have come over from overseas to experience what our beautiful country has to offer, and they die at the hands of one of our native animals. What do you guys reckon it is?"

"We have a few ideas, but we aren't really sure, there's a chance it might have been a dingo, or possibly a wayward croc. But we really have no idea without asking around a bit more, see if anyone has seen anything out of the ordinary. There's even a chance that it might be a cougar or something that someone kept as a pet on their property and it's escaped. We just don't know."

If only he knew the full extent of the situation, authorities had already ruled out every single animal that I had told him. I sighed, and shivered in the cool breeze. I brought my legs up to my chest, and hugged them.

"You should talk to my uncle, the owner of the hotel, I dunno if he's seen anything, but he'll definitely know all the gossip from around the town. Are you cold? Let's go back to the hotel, c'mon, I'll make you a coffee." Jacob said, smiling down at me in a small ball.

With that, he jumped off the bench, grabbed my hand and dragged be back to the hotel. I was expecting to just sit at the bar again, but he dragged me up an ornate set of wooden stairs in the back of the building, unlocked a heavy oak door and dragged me inside. Looking around, it became apparent that this was where Jacob lived.

"Sit. How do you have your coffee?" He asked, pointing at a comfortable leather sofa.

"Do you have tea? If you do, white and three sugars, please." I replied, plopping down heavily on the sofa.

Jacob was tinkering around in the kitchen, and came back five minutes later with a steaming cup of tea in a black mug with a gold _Metallica_ logo across the front. I smiled as I thanked him, curling into his side as he sat next to me on the couch. I looked around the stylishly decorated living room, the couch was a black leather chaise style, which we were sitting in the corner of, and the side table had a black base with a large round glass top. I put my tea down on the side table, making sure that I used one of the paper bar coasters scattered across the table, and continued my scoping of the room.

In the corner there was a black arm chair that appeared to be upholstered in velvet, with ornate curved feet. This was sat next to an extremely full chrome coloured bookcase, and there appeared to be a lot of old thick books that had been read over and over again. On the timber floor, which looked like it was the same as what was hidden by the carpet downstairs in the hotel, was covered under a round shaggy grey rug, and above there was an ancient chandelier set in a plaster ceiling rose, again original to the hotel. The wall had hand painted words across it, reading _"Do what you love, love what you do" _and the opposite wall was bare sandstone that the whole hotel was built with. A black circular patterned screen appeared to separate the lounge room area from what I assumed was the bedroom area. The only window in the apartment was over where the bedroom was and was covered by a simple off white roman blind.

Jacob flipped on the television mounted on the wall directly across from the couch, and started channel surfing, he had a lot of channels, making it obvious that he had Foxtel, and finally settled on Robot Chicken on Comedy. He wrapped his arm back around me and pulled me closer to him, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"You smell good Sophia, like coconut." He said, sniffing my hair.

"That's a bit creepy you know, sniffing my hair and stuff." I retorted, pulling away to stare at him with a goofy grin on my face.

The next thing I knew, Jacob was pulling me towards him by the back of my neck, his lips capturing mine in a passionate kiss. I was shocked for a moment, but started kissing back as soon as my mind came back to me.

He pulled me up off the couch, and dragged me behind the screen, not breaking the kiss except to breathe. I had been correct in my assumptions that this was where the bedroom was, the bed frame was a light blue headboard, and black and white pyramid patterned bed spread. Jacob pushed me towards the bed, and didn't stop until my knees until hit the back of the bed. I fell back spreadeagled on the bed, gasping as Jacob made short work of my shirt, stopping for a moment and stared at my body, covered in all of its scars.

"What are all those scars from?" He asked, his expression somewhere between turned on and worried.

"Oh you know, we get a lot of vicious animals in this line of work, and sometimes you can't help but be on the receiving end of a crocodile tail, or claws of a koala. I'm sorry. Do they bother you? I can always just go…"

"Fuck no, they just make you even hotter. Now shut up and let me finish what I started!" He pushed me back down, and started to take my pants off. He started to kiss down my stomach, and made his way down to my lady regions.

He dipped his tongue into my slit, and I groaned, arching my back and thrusting my hips closer to him. He kept going as if it was what his life depended on, and I was reaching my climax within minutes. I grabbed his hair and pulled him up to me, quickly discarding his clothes, and then stopped.

"Condoms… where are they?" I asked, breathless, determined to get back to it.

"Top drawer, bathroom"

I quickly ran to get one from the bathroom, and I was just walking back to my bed, as I heard something. Stopping I frowned, recognising the tune from somewhere.

It struck me almost instantaneously that it was Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue, and I quickly tipped my bag over looking for my phone. Grabbing it, I sighed, looking at the name that came across the top of the screen, _Axel_. Fucking typical.


End file.
